Tainted Love
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: Kouga has fallen into a deep true love with Kagome, but she doesn't feel the same way about him...until...something happens to Inuyasha...what will happen!?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I showed this to a friend when I was undecided about it, but he seemed to think it was  
interesting, so here goes!..  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: This will be the ONLY time I do this for this story...  
I do NOT own Inuyasha...or anyone else unless you've never heard of them..  
or unless specified.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Tainted Love   
  
  
Chapter One: Introduction to to Disaster  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouga looked up into the starlit sky. He sat there thinking of the miko he had met not that long ago, but even though he had just recently met her, whenever she spoke, it was as though she was tugging at the corners of his heart. How could this be? He couldn't get her out of his head!  
  
  
Suddnely, he heard a rustling from the bushes behind him, which he quickly turned his attention to ,to see who or what it was.  
  
  
"Kouga...." the voice sounded off, "I thought you were here, but when I inhaled your scent, I knew you were even closer by than I had expected."  
  
  
"Sesshomoru! What do you think you are doing even setting foot on wolf territory?! We could easily shread you to bits!"  
  
  
"I doubt you will desire to do that after I tell you the good news." he smirked.  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kouga asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
"I can sense your love for that human wench." he cringed. Sesshomoru despised ALL humans, even his own mother... "....And I know a way she can be yours, forever."  
  
  
Kouga responded quickly. "You lie! Now leave before my wolves eat you alive!"  
  
  
"Fine by me... You'll regret it when she falls in love with my hanyou brother, er, half-brother....." he laughed in his usual calm, but evil voice.  
  
  
"Tell me! How do you know such?"  
  
  
"At this very moment, she is falling deeper into love. My senses tell me thusly, as they also told me of your love for her...."  
  
  
"What is your secret, mutt?"  
  
  
"I changed my mind. I desire not to tell you."  
  
  
"Tell me or you will regret this day!"  
  
  
"Fine.." he laughed to himself. "If we make it as though Inuyasha has been destroyed, and you are there to *Gag* comfort her, she will surely be your and never desire to be apart from you.."  
  
  
Kouga smiled at the thought of Kagome...dear sweet Kagome...  
  
  
"But we must work together..." Sesshomoru added. Kouga's smile quickly faded into a frown.  
  
  
"Fine. And what is it you ask as payment?"  
  
  
"Inuyasha's life...." he smirked, and let out a loud evil laugh.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! What did you guys think? Please review! 


	2. It begins at sunrise

Gomen nasai. I haven't updated because I have so many stories, and my friend STILL has some of the chapters I have written for several stories....*growls* Oh well, forget him. I'll just come up with new BRILLIANT *cough* Ideas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
Kouga smiled at the thought of Kagome...dear sweet Kagome...  
"But we must work together..." Sesshomoru added. Kouga's smile quickly faded into a frown.  
"Fine. And what is it you ask as payment?"  
"Inuyasha's life...." he smirked, and let out a loud evil laugh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
Chapter two: Collecting the shards.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked through Inuyasha's woods, along with the rest of the group. Miroku and Sango were attop Kirara, with Miroku hugging Sango's waist tightly, making sure his wondering hands didn't do what they were famous for. Shippo lay in his usual place on Kagome's shoulder. He was getting somewhat impatiant. "I'm hungery!" he whined as his stomach seemed to growl at him.  
"Feh..........." Inuyasha said, never slowing his pace.  
"Inuyasha, it is getting late." Miroku said, still clinging on to Sango.  
"Fine. The next good camping place we see, we'll stop." he said, not looking back.  
They all agreed to that, but at this point, they really didn't care. They had been traveling for a full day without stop for food or sleep, so they didn't care where it was-they just wanted sleep.  
"There looks good." the worn out miko said, pointing to a clearing.  
"Fine. We'll camp there for tonight." Inuyasha said. He then noticed a somewhat dazed and stumbling Kagome, so he carefully picked her up and carried her to a fallen log at their 'camp site'.  
"Can we eat now?!" asked Shippo bouncing around in his balloon form.  
"Hai Shippo, but only IF you sit down and SHUT up!" Inuyasha shouted, finally fed up with the kitsune.  
Shippo immediately burst his own balloon and glided to the forest floor and sat down, keeping quiet while Kagome went through her pack searching for some bowlsss, ramen, and a cantene of water.  
Inuyasha and Miroku went and gathered firewood while Sango readied their sleeping bags. "After diner, we should all go to sleep."  
"I could handle just sleep....." mumbled Kagome, eyes drooping heavily.  
Inuyasha trotted up with an arm filled with firewood and small twigs for kindling, and placed them on the ground, proping them in an upward state so they were leaning on eachother. Kagome encircled the area by medium size stones so the fire would not burn out of control.  
She then sat a pot over the flames to cook the ramen. "Dinner should be ready shortly." she said, looking at Shippo who smiled happily and jumped.  
"Yippie! FOOD!" he shouted, thinking of the delicous ramen he would soon have filling his belly.  
"Calm down Shippo!" said Sango, handing him a bowl of piping hot ramen.  
"I can't help it! FOOOOOD!" he said, inhailing the ramen. "OUCH! I burnt my tongue!"  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glanced at Kagome. Her eyes were nearly closed, not even bothering to eat the ramen in her hands. "Kagome?" he said softly.  
"Huh?' she replied, not even moving.  
"You've got to eat."  
"I'm too tired to eat."  
"Fine, I'll feed you, all you have to do is chew it, happy now?"  
Her chocolate eyes crept open. "It's okay Inuyasha, you can have the ramen, just let me sleep."  
"I don't want it. You need to eat!"  
Miroku shook his head as he and Sango watched the two. Even as sleepy as Kagome was, she wasn't giving up without some sort of fight.  
"I'm not hungery."  
"You're going to eat if I have to force it down your throat!"  
"Inuyasha, please..."  
"Please nothin! You need your strength. You can sleep afterwards!"  
"Fine Inuyasha, I'm really too tired to argue anymore."  
It took a moment for those words to register, but then he sat back down on the log and carefully picked the noodles up with his chopsticks, and fed them, little by little, to the half-knocked out miko.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
Close by..........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
Kouga watched from a safe distance, with Sesshoumaru not too far away.  
"Sunrise......" Kouga heard Sesshoumaru say in a low tone. "It begins at sunrise..."  
Kouga nodded, and within the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru and Kouga were both gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
Back with Kagome and Inuyasha  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
Inuyasha was just about finished feeding Kagome, when he heard something.  
"Sunrise..........It begins at sunrise........"  
The silent echo filled his ears, sending a shiver down his spine and back up again, causing him to drop the bowl of ramen water.  
"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kaogme's eyes had popped open when she heard the bowl hit the grownd, chopsticks clincking not too far behind.  
He shook the feeling away.  
"Hai, I'm fine..." he said, but the words still stuck in his head like glue in a bottle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
Sorry it took so long, but I tried to make it up by making this chapter longer!  
I will update three more times next week, and as often as possible after that. Promise! 


End file.
